


Vertigo

by WindmillGhost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Titan Shifting, just a couple words of it but better safe y'know, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindmillGhost/pseuds/WindmillGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Bertolt gets ready to kick some walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking, so if the human body of a Titan Shifter is at the base of their neck, do they get shot up into the air every time they shift? The image intrigued me so much, I tried to write for the first time in a long while.

He raised a shaky hand up to his mouth, gently working his fingers between his teeth. For a moment he left them to rest there. In the next, he bit down with an imposing crunch, letting his focus stay on the taste of the blood filling up his mouth, not the crack of searingly close lightning and the shriek of steam. There was a pull on his neck, then in his neck, as it opened up into a mass of nerves and connective tissues that he tried desperately to not think about. Luckily, he had scarcely the time to think as the threads jerked his body into the air, moving as fast as the spire of vertebra behind him wove itself into existence. Wind whistled in his ears for a moment, before something screamed out like the tone of a bell and flesh began to close in on him from all sides. His face was buried in tissue as fibers forced their way into his eye sockets. For a fraction of a moment, there was nothing in his world but darkness and muffled ringing.

Then Bertolt Hoover blinked his eyes open and he was 60 meters in the air. 

He clutched the wall wall in front of him and tried not to look down.


End file.
